If
by Alulu-Kun
Summary: After Madoka -the divine-like magical girl- and Homura - the devil magical girl born of 'love'-'s battle, a new universe was created, and the laws of the universe, including the law of cycle and everything else, were changed. At that moment, a new magical girl appeared, out of nowhere. Nana Sakura was born out of hope and despair. Her existence has one only meaning:Revenge
1. Chapter 1

"We're trapped"


	2. Pre-Chapter: Locked

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="43dc3b3666756dbdc3b01c76f3d8d34b"-I will always be a burden... contract or not/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2aeb31daf57e349d9b2b9882ffaabd70"-She will never love me like i do../div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3e5f2398784ed0d5dbcf69cfe9c6a45e"Madoka and Homura were in a dark black place. Madoka regained her memory and got her divine-like role back while Homra was still a demon. Both were fighting, fightnig till the end. They were equally srong nothing could stop them. Finally, the two are weakening... The two girls were fading, Madoka's light was vanishing, Homura's dark aura was disappearing. Blank filled the atmosphere./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="62ac1705a38853463f9dbccfd3c2a19e"-Homura... Why did you become demon? If you.../div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8046ad90092179e8b52ad57147667f45"-Why did you do that contract in the first place? Homura shouted/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="73630fc471edcc965a88013f29cd36da"-If i have not, you'd b now repeating, repeating till eternity/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="19fd50ab99930f2ab5e0e2e8c5953e4c"-Repeat. I'll repeat it for however many times i have to. Until i find the only way out. Even though i've lost my way, i can still save you. I've always loved you but you never did as much as me. I broke laws, passed time-space chains, tried to change fate and sacrificed all my life for you. But you sacrificed yours for everyone, for the humanity , not even some gratitude for me of what you've accomplished./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="58cf9b4c374e842c475b41bf2fc14c04"-I never thought of you, neither of your feelings... It's over now, we'll never be happy... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She's weakening, my chance./em-Madoka. My only friend... If... If it's for your sake... I would have neve mind being locked in that eternal maze! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I still have some power... I can finish this/em./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3127e660dd4f270adfab602e402471b7"-It's not over yet...If someone says it's wrong to hope, i will tell them they're wrong everytime. I could tell them that countless times!/div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="50b8fcc1a790cad14092870d4b0c0540"-Say, how about we put an end to all of this? The two of us could become Witches and destroy everything! Everything in this world that has ever made us hate, everything that has ever made us cry, will turn to ashes until nothing is left, like it was all just a bad dream! We'd have no worries! Isn't that nice?/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0b8198d321419733c2333a2ecc49ec2d"-You're right... So how about we become monsters together?.. And turn this world upside down? So that... nothing bad... or sad... would remain. Destroy, destroy, destroy it all!/div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bab8620dc183037157fdebca01ab1534"A gate opened out of nowhere, leading to void. The two girls attacked each other. Madoka's arrow and Homura's bullet met right at the gate and stopped. Shatter could be heard./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0882249ac97e7c84d41c4dc592364f0c""Madoka, Homura," a calm, deep voice was coming from the mysterious gate, "Don't worry, I will revenge for you, for magical girls and for everyone" The voice started changing, laughter could be heard. "Just come enter here and you will be together, happy, forever"/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0cdaa605af47d88bde67a3ec81396466"Chains came out of the gate, boudng Maodka and Homra. They were entering the gate by force while a chained girl was getting out, she had blue eyes, green top, short leaf-greeny skirt, black shoes and long, white hair. By the time her chains were bounding Madoka and Homura, the two were already in the gate and the girl was free./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fabd514b78f4116b0b696ab6786a1ee3""We're trapped"/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="40ffd6878c8b3a5a2eaa34aaebd75890"As grief filled Homura and Madoka's soul gems, a huge explosion happened, killing every living creature in this universe but the two could not just let go. Madoka and Homura combined each themselves to create a black hole. The girl entered, the earth entered, the universe entered. All of the world was sucked in the black hole, the combination of Hope and Love's despair. For a second there was only blank when everything got out of the hole, completely changed. The myserious girl wasn't there. Madoka's hope and Homura's love had recreated the universe, but, this time, there were no magical girls, no witches, no labyrinths and no nightmares, what was for sure, hope and despair coexisted, holding life's balance. As a result of everything that had happened -and that mixture especially, hope and despair-, a new "magical girl" appeared, our of nowhere, carrying a "soul gem", the one and only magical girl in this universe. She was that mysterious girl for sure. Nana Sakura is the possessor of the soul seed, granted with the ability of talking to the undead and unborn./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f5724c48fecbcddab99fd0924c101e8e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Soooo how is it? i hope you liked it ;D I'll be writing the 1st chapter now :) /span/div  
div id="ql-line-48" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f5724c48fecbcddab99fd0924c101e8e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PS: I'm going to write as 'I' from now, that 'I' is Nana Akemi, the new born^^/span/div 


End file.
